twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Memedi
Memediii Hi friends! this is my talk page and i hope u write some commentz!! Ooh, forgot to say my name is Hakan and i'm fifteen :yay !!! :] bye Memedi 15:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) fact-list The fact-list is called:Infobox Here you can see all Infoboxes: Category:Infoboxes How to Create your own Infobox: # #name: f.e.: Template:My Infobox #User:Memedi #add: #Save For more infos ask me again, or ask one of the Admins. 17:43, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't have got much time, I started studing in October in University and it is much more stressful than I thought, so please don't get angry, cause I don't have the time to help you, but you can ask one of the Admins.  —  Johannes Kalliauer (talk) 19:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Not sure what you are doing I've had to fix quite a few mistakes of yours. I'm not sure if they are intended or if you don't know what you are doing. I'm not sure if you trying to post in the comment sections, but you are basically taking all the info on the page and replacing it with your few lines. Please stop. If you need any help, just ask. Otherwise I may have to ban you for constantly messing up pages. And this isn't just one or two times I've seen this, but it's at least somewhere in the double digits. LuckyTimothy 14:46, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I'm glad to see you don't have any malicious intent with your edits. But for example, on the Eclipse (film) page, a huge page of information and you erased almost all of it to put: :the best movie ever in the world is.....is ECLIPSE!!! i just love Eclipse its my favorite movie ever !!! is it also yours? :That right there is something that belongs in the comment section. Now, I'm not saying edit the page or any page, but if you have something useful add do so without taking all the information off the page. Make sense? LuckyTimothy 14:58, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Awards I awarded you with: for Sorry for not awarding sooner, but I am , and I think since the new skin doesn't support the old Awards, the most Admins prefer the . Ps.:I think your Userpage would look more beautiful with My favorite pages * Mf9kKrNquEM&feature=fvsr * QrOe2h9RtWI&ob=av2e * http://www.metrolyrics.com/supermassive-black-hole-lyrics-muse.html ---- But I like your Userpage, expecially the Picture of Kristen Steward 17:12, November 1, 2010 (UTC) my newest page. Memedi, I apologize for butting in, but the content of your page is more suited to a blog than to a regular article. I'd suggest you copy the content in your blog, and, when you're done, ask LuckyTimothy to delete the page. This will also take care of the spelling mistake. Best, Ngebendi 12:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : Just about perfect! I must apologize, I should have warned you that blogs are quite slow in the uptake. You can edit them, but they show the result after a while. Ngebendi 17:52, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :: :::Clicking tongue::: Sometimes, also the wiki behaves erratically; you wound up posting twice the same thing on my talk page. No problem, I've already deleted the double. :: As per the post, wait this afternoon, and see what's going on. Ngebendi 10:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello Dear Memedi, welcome to the wiki! I am a regular contributor and editor on the wiki and if you ever have any problems with editing, adding pictures, lists, etc... I would be happy to help. Oh, and I'm fifteen as well, it's nice to have someone my age on!! Especially a boy, as I have always considered the Twilight saga more of a "girl thing". Anyway, I just wanted to welcome you to the wiki and offer help if you need it =) Kindest regards, (talk) 13:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Blog deletion It has been done. I deleted the three with the least amount of comments. LuckyTimothy 14:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help!! Moved. Since it gave me a couple of database errors, check if everything is correct. Ngebendi 18:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Badge I had no idea that even existed -- it must be a new badge. I'll look into it and I'll get back to you. LuckyTimothy 17:25, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Victoria's etymology Memedi, in Victoria's case, the etymology is fairly obvious, I should say. Furthermore, the etymology section appears to be a fairly "anything goes" section. Users, and I'm not singling you out for this, like to add the meaning of the characters' name on their page, but there's no way to check not so much if it's right or wrong, but if SMeyer really meant that particular name for that particular character, except in a few particular cases. (I shudder to the idea to meet Meyer's sister Heidi, given the character named after her.) Merry Christmas, Ngebendi 12:37, December 19, 2010 (UTC)